exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anita Aileron
Anita Aileron is a warrior who was chosen by Ruine Harumageddon and latter became a Horseman of Famine. Story Question of Purpose A young woman from a small French village in the Middle Ages, she chose to assist with confronting a mysterious living plague that destroyed nearby villages. She was quickly eliminated by said plague, but Ruine gave her another chance at life, which Anita accepted, although she had nothing peculiar in mind when she accepted. She spent time at first attempting to follow dutifully Ruine's path, but found herself to be uninterested in Ruine's vision. However, her ally Kieran Tuule's own vision did not cater to her personal aspirations either, so she briefly followed him while thinking about the future, helping him with his objectives while planning a way out. An Answer Found While fighting against Dokuta de Courssombre, a mysterious enemy, Anita was put to sleep for centuries and awoke only to find herself in a new life as a college student. As she slowly returned to her senses as a noblewoman upon being confronted by mysterious creatures, she could not come to terms with her past and chose another road. This was answered by Kioxat, a dark-minded Fallen Angel who sought to change a world he deemed corrupted, by using the power of the Blight. Unbeknownst to all, Kioxat contacted Anita and offered her a role to change the world through chaos, which Anita accepted, becoming a champion of the Blight and a powerful Horseman of Famine. Anita ambushed Kieran as he and Dokuta, now lovers, attempted to claim infinite power. This resulted in a harsh battle between Kieran and Anita, one that might have caused destruction if not for Davy Maark interrupting their battle and seizing said infinite power for himself. Since then, Anita's whereabouts were unknown. Appearance Anita is an athletic woman with dark blue eyes, dressed in chivalrous white and often seen smiling a mysterious smile. In 2012, her hair are now bright blue, to contrast with the brown hair she previously had. Personality Anita was once a noblewoman, raised with the aim to become 'perfect', but what she saw during her travels made her reject her ideals of perfection, to the point of even denying completely her origins, even moreso after the time skip. In a nihilistic fashion, unable to accept any purpose for herself, she offered herself to Kioxat. Anita believes that there is no determined pattern in life - she describes herself as an agent of chaos, neither good nor evil, but motivated by a constant desire to upset order and maintain a lack of balance allowing for infinite potential - even if that means taking millions of lives. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Anita is a proficient rapier fighter who performs dazzlingly quick and deceptively powerful sword strikes, while still possessing immense endurance. * Elemental Mastery: Anita as a chosen of the Arcana Sanctum has learned to use the elements of Fire, Light and Thunder, and is quite proficient in both these elements and any combination of the three. * Space Manipulation: Anita has possessed a great mastery over the element of Space, allowing her to warp the world around her and warp herself whenever and wherever she wants. * Kai Use: Anita's Kai turns her into a terrifying fighting machine, constantly healing her wounds while making sure her speed is much too quick for one to regenerate from their wounds, or even to parry her strikes. * Blight Manipulation: Anita's power as a Horseman allows her to use the Blight both to corrupt her opponents and to enhance her own strength. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her as a chaotic protagonist. Trivia * Her full name, Anita S. Aileron, is an Easter egg at another fire-magic swordsman, Stahn Aileron from Tales of Destiny. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Abaddon